Total Chaos
. The storyline is significant for introducing the character of Robert Long, the true son of Donna Troy and Terry Long. The storyline was written by Marv Wolfman with artwork by Tom Grummett, Art Nichols and Kevin Maguire. Synopsis In an alternate, future timeline, the world is under the control of a demogogue known as Lord Chaos. Lord Chaos is actually Robert Long, the son of Donna Troy and Terry Long from a branch reality. As the son of Donna Troy, Robert inherited the godlike powers of his mother, but without the training and wisdom required of such gifts, he quickly set himself up as a god and took control of the world. One of the methods used to facilitate this objective was the development of a food additive known as Numb-Dust. Consumption of Numb-Dust by normal humans decreased their willpower and made them subservient to Chaos' instruction. This yielded an unexpected side-effect however. As consumption of Numb-Dust increased within population centers, there was also an exponential increase in Metahuman births. Lord Chaos recognized the usefulness in indoctrinating Metahumans into his army, but also understood that such beings posed a viable threat to his rule. Another tool implemented in his bid to maintain dominance was the control of a satellite network developed by S.T.A.R. Labs scientist Paul Levine, which enabled him to track down any human on the planet who carried the Metagene. Metahumans were hunted down and taken to indoctrination centers. Some metahumans whose talents proved useful, such as Mirage, were made into special agents for Chaos' Force Elite. Others were exterminated on sight. Within a few short years, these Metahumans began to form an underground resistance to Chaos' rule and took upon themselves a code name inspired by one of the super-hero teams of old – the Team Titans. The Team Titans rebelled against Lord Chaos and his loyal stormtroopers and staged several raids against his facilities. One of the more notable attacks took place on New Year's Eve at Chaos Square in 1999. The Team Titans and their newest member Terra disrupted Lord Chaos' coronation ceremony to ring in the new Millennium. The Team Titans knew that Lord Chaos had grown too powerful and could not be defeated through conventional means. At the behest of their leader, the young heroes traveled backwards in time. It was their intent to find Chaos' mother Donna Troy and assassinate her before she could give birth to the future tyrant. This tactic brought them into conflict with the very heroes who first inspired them – the New Titans. The Titans were not about to let these futuristic rebels murder one of their own teammates and the opposing factions came to blows on several instances. The Team Titans eventually discovered that the timeline they had traveled to was a different one than the one they initially came from. As such, there was no guarantee that killing Donna Troy's child would prevent their future reality from manifesting. To complicate matters, Lord Chaos traveled backwards in time as well. He knew of the Team Titans plot against him, and took measures to safeguard his own birth. He erected the U.G. Pyramid on the former Titans Island and used this as the staging ground to recreate his future empire. Chaos abducted Donna Troy and kept her safely confined while she gave birth to her son. Once Lord Chaos took possession of his infant self, he decided that protecting Donna Troy was no longer necessary, so he turned his power against her, seemingly killing her. Donna Troy did not perish however, but in fact, was reborn with the full might of her godlike birthright. Enraged beyond measure, she tracked Lord Chaos and released her full power against him. The Titans and the Team Titans (having since settled their differences) assisted Donna Troy in her struggle against Lord Chaos. In addition, Aqualad, Deathstroke the Terminator, Baby Wildebeest and the futuristic drill sergeant Battalion took up arms against Chaos' Force Elite. At this time, the Titans of Myth decided to intervene and transported all of the combatants to New Chronus – the Planet of the Gods. They stripped Lord Chaos of his power and erased him from existence. Donna Troy, now realizing that she was not ready to accept her birthright, elected to relinquish her powers so that she and her husband could raise their infant son in peace. | Issues = * Team Titans: Killowat * Team Titans: Mirage * Team Titans: Nightrider * Team Titans: Redwing * Team Titans: Terra * (Part 1) * (Part 2) * (Part 3) * (Part 4) * (Part 5) * (Part 6) * (Part 7) * (Part 8) * (Part 9) | Vehicles = Various futuristic hover-ships | Items = Numb-Dust | Weapons = Deathstroke's Energy Lance | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} ---- Category:Total Chaos